Orian's Story
by Playing.with.FireFlys
Summary: Orian Pax was a normal humen teen. but one day his body was damage beyond repair. Thanks to the mystrious Alpha Trion Orian has a new body, new friends, and a new enamy that stirs in the darkness.
1. Fall of Orian

_**By Cat**_

_**Orian woke. The early sun casted in his room. His bright eyes flickred as he opened them and lept out of bed getting dressed. He was quick and quiet, trying not to wake his brothers who were slepping at the other end of the room. After pulling on his sneakers, Orian walked up to the dresser grabbing one last item and stuffing it in his pants pocket. His brother stirred rolling over to face him. "Hey sleepy head." Orian said. His brother, Maxis, smiled. His eyes were as blue as Orians, and though he was yunger, maxis was bulky, and taller. Maxis smiled. "Good luck brother." Orian laughed. "Thanks brother."**_

_**He sprinted out across the beach, and over the sand dunes. The wind blowing softy around him. There a girl stood. Her eyes shinned a bright carmel brown matching her long flowing hair. She smiled her face cheerful, and her cheaks soft. "Hi Orian!" She called waving her hand. He smiled rushing over. "Areil." He said embracing her with a hug. She laughed. "Ok. Iv missed you to. But come on lets eat. I packed you a lunch." She led him over to a big wooden dock, that was placed over the water. There a blanket and basket sat with a piture of lemande. Areil was about to get on when Orian stopped her. "No. Ladys first." She smiled as he took her hand helping her up. **_

_**Orian just finished his sandwich. The air was turning wild and the wind blew faster whistling in his ears. The sky was turning gray and cloudy, and singe they would have to leave. But first thing was first. He reached in his pocket pulling out a golden heart locket. He held it up to her. "Areil I-" The wind screeched and blew at him tearing the locket out of Orians hand. It felw, then fell with a light slash into the water below. "Oh shit!" He ran forward but was pulled back by Areil. "Orian don't!" The water was gray and rocking beneth them. Swaying faster and faster, splashing at the dock. "Thank you Orian. For everything." She whispred in his ear. "But we have to go." Fear shrilled inside him. The locket glowed in the waters gray green waves. It wasn't far. Only by a few feet he could…just…. **_

_**SPLASH!**_

_**Orian jumped in hitting the water hard. He went down fast, fealing the cold sea water flow through him, as he bobbed up, hitting the air. He gasped reaching forward grabbing the locket. "I..I got it!" Relaf fled through him as his hand gripped it tightly. He tried to turn back when the fear stabbed him. The water around him was black. Black! He tried moving the but the currnet was strong, pulling his body out. He could hear the sound of his love calling his name as her voice drifted farther away from his ears. He could see her jumping up and down waving her arms, yelling his name. And it was her, all he could think of as the water pulled his numb body under.**_

_** The last thing Orian saw was the evil face watching him from inside the black waves. Its red eyes bright promising death as the evil thing laughed at him in its cold voice. Then, there was darkness.**_


	2. Jumper

**I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,**  
**You could cut ties with all the lies,**  
**That you've been living in,**  
**And if you do not want to see me again,**  
**I would understand.**  
**I would understand.**

**The angry boy,**  
**A bit too insane,**  
**Icing over a secret pain**  
**You know you don't belong.**

**You're the first to fight,**  
**You're way too loud,**  
**You're The flash of light,**  
**On a burial shroud,**  
**I know something's wrong**

**Well everyone I know has got a reason,**  
**To say,**  
**Put the past away**

**I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,**  
**You could cut ties with all the lies,**  
**That you've been living in,**  
**And if you do not want to see me again,**  
**I would understand,**  
**I would understand.**

**And well he's on the table,**  
**And he's gone to code,**  
**And I do not think anyone knows,**  
**What they are doing here,**

**And your friends have left you,**  
**You've been dismissed.**  
**I never thought it would come to this,**  
**And I, I want you to know**

**Everyone's got to face down the demons,**  
**Maybe today,**  
**We can put the past away,**

**I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend.**  
**You could cut ties with all the lies,**  
**That you've been living in,**  
**And if you do not want to see me again,**  
**I would understand,**  
**I would understand,**  
**I would understand...**

**Can you put the past away?**

**I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,**  
**I would understand**

* * *

dont own this song, its by Third Blind Eye :) plz review, and thanks for reading! -Cat, (aka: YugiesTomb)


	3. Awake

_**Orians P.O.V**_

_**I herd voices. Weird voices all around me. I didn't understand. Were wad Areil? Where was I? The voices were louder now. So close to my ear. I didn't understand. My head felt heavy. My whole body was heavy as a matter of fact. I tried opening my mouth only to feel nothing. A moan did escape me and I herd shuffling.**_

"_**He's awake!"**_

"_**Call Alpha Trion! Hurry!"**_

_**Alpha…what? I opened my eyes. I was in a small room, lying on a table with wires hooked up to me. Slowly I lifted my hands that were very heavy for some reason. I screamed. These wernt my hads. Hell they wernt even flesh. In front of my eyes I held up two Blue metal hands. My head and upper body shot up, which was wered because it was so hard to sit up. An elder man was standing over me. He was shrivled, with white hear and a long beared. He wore big glasses that covred his big blue eyes, which made me feel safe and calm. **_

"_**W-who are…were..what….?"**_

"_**Calm down son." He said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You gave us all a big scare, but please, you must take it easy. Your body went through some,… changes." **_

_**I pulled my heavy body up, and daggled my feet over the edge of the table. I felt taller, and stronger. The man was smaller now, and he shrunk as I got up, and stumbled on my lazy feet. I toddled like a baby across the room to the window. There was a reflaction. But it wasn't me. Wasn't my body. Because, there, staring back at me was a red and blue robot.**_

_**The man was by my side again. "We have a lot to talk about, Optimus."**_


	4. Talk

Oh brother I can't, I can't get through  
I've been trying hard to reach you, cause I don't know what to do  
Oh brother I can't believe it's true  
I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you  
Oh I wanna talk to you  
You can take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or write a song nobody has sung  
Or do something that's never been done

Are you lost or incomplete?  
Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?  
Tell me how do you feel?  
Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak  
And they're talking it to me

So you take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or a write a song nobody has sung  
Or do something that's never been done  
Do something that's never been done

So you don't know were you're going, and you wanna talk  
And you feel like you're going where you've been before  
You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored  
Nothing's really making any sense at all  
Let's talk, let's ta-a-alk  
Let's talk, let's ta-a-alk

* * *

~Talk by Cold Play


	5. My Megatron

_**`"Were is he?"**_

_**Maxis clenched his fists together. "Were is Orian?"**_

_**The man next to him frowned, his blue eyes and dark hair just like his. "Maxis, calm down. We will find them." Maxis shoved him away. "How do you know he's not in truble Dion? What if he needs us?" "I said, we will find them,"**_

"_**That's the problem with you Dion." Maxis growled. "Your all talk and no action." He turned on his heels walking off.**_

"_**Were are you going?" **_

"_**To find Orian and Ariel!"**_

_** He watched Maxis as he ran onto the beach calling his brothers name. He smiled. **_

**Maxis, 17 year old male, brother of 19 year Old Orian Pax, and 23 year old Dion**

_**Perfect. Just who he needed to complete his plan. Maxis ran down the sides of the pear looking over the dunes. The wind blew hard pulling Maxis's hair back, along with the hem of his jacket. "Orian!" He called. "Are you here? Were are you!"He lifted his head up, towards Maxis, snickering, and stating his command.**_

**Maxis….Maxis…**_**, the wind hissed.**_

_**Maxis turned looking around. "Orian?"**_

**Come here Maxis, come to me…**

_** Maxis turned to the sound. The water. Sprinting as hard as he could, Maxis ran to the edge of the pear, looking down into the murky water below. Nothing. **_

**Hello Maxis.**

_** A face appeared in the water. It was dark and gray, hard for him to see the face well, expect for the eyes. The burning red eyes glowing in the water. They seemed to pierce into Maxis's own. Stunned, the young man jolted back. His eyes growing wide in fear as the face watched him. **_

"_**Who, who are you…what do you want?"**_

**Who am I? Who am I? I am the wind my dear Maxis. The water, the Earth, the darkness, the light. I am the one in your dreams boy. The monster under your bed. The one that watched you sleep as a baby. I am the fear growing inside you now. I am the Fallen.**

"_**T-the Fallen…?" He chocked out the words. "You're the Fallen?"**_

**Yes, Maxis. I was left behind. Betrayed by my brothers. I was much like you.**

"_**Like…me?"**_

**Like you Maxis. I was confused with the world. Not sure why things were the way they were. Not sure why people did the things they did. Say the things they do, day…after day…after day…**

_**Maxis swallowed hard.**_

**But one day Maxis, I decided to do something about it. I changed the world that you live on right now. And you can to Maxis. Just come with me. I can help you. I can make you strong. Stronger than your brothers, Maxis, you can rule.**

"_**Rule." The word seemed to slip out of his mouth. He could do so much if he ruled. He could change people, change the way things were. The law, the rules. He could change the world. He could be powerful. Unstopable…**_

"_**What, w-what about my brother, Orian?"**_

**He is fine Maxis. Just fine. He is safe. With me in fact.**

_**Fine. Just fine. Maxis peered in. "You have him?"**_

**Yes. He is right here Maxis. Cant you see him? He's right here.**

_**And for a minute, Maxis could see him. In the water. Orian was smiling, and laughing. Dion was there to. They were looking right at him, telling him to come in. That everything was ok. Then it changed. Maxis now could see fire, and war. Orian and Dion faded away among the ash, making Maxis stumble, and cry out to them. To the water. **_

"_**Bring them back!" He cried. "Bring my brothers back!"**_

_**The fire swirled, turning into the hot red eyes.**_

**You want them?**

_**Hands shot out of the water, pulling Maxis down, into the cold water.**_

**Come and get them!**

_**Maxis screamed, splashing, and struggling in the water, as he was being pulled down. The water was freezing cold, and turning black around him, as his breath turned slow and short. The Fallen laughed, with the boy in his clutches. He did it. He won. He will show his brothers, and all who aposed him.**_

**Iv got you now, my Megatron**


End file.
